Late is Better than Never
by Raindust34
Summary: HGDM,Another 1 of my oneshots.She would wait at the hogwarts gates for his return. But like always he was late to take her.


**A/N: S-T-A-R-T!**

My name is Hermione Granger. His was Draco Malfoy.

Our lives were odd. It was now our 7th year at Hogwarts, and we were going out. I guess you can say it started in third year when I hit him. But I think it really started in fifth, after we defeated Lord Voldemort. Shivers still run down my back every time someone says his name. Anyways, Draco and I always hated each other. If anybody said him and I would be in love, I would have hit them with Avada Kedavra.

In fifth year on Valentines Day, Draco came up to me and gave me a card. I normally would have thrown it into a fire, but now thank god I didn't. The card said the normal Happy Valentines Day, but he wrote a little message at the bottom. It read how sorry he was, and he hoped I would forgive him.

At that moment when I read that card.

The only thing I could think was.

_This is crap._

At the time is still hated Draco Malfoy, and if he thought that I would fall for one of his tricks. Boy, he was wrong. The next day I actually spilt my whole goblet of pumpkin juice on his head. I expected he would throw something at me, but instead he took me outside, not even bothering to dry himself. He asked 'have you forgiven me?'

After that I ignored him. I didn't answer his question that day after Valentines, so he still kept walking up to me everyday asking if I forgave him. I wonder why he even bothered. And so one day, I decided to ask.

'_Why do you always say that?'_

I remember yelling at him in the corridors.

'_Why do you ask if I forgive you or not everyday? Does it even matter?'_

I still can't believe his reply now.

'_Everyone in Hogwarts has forgiven me, even Potter and Weasley. But still you haven't. I can't become a good person, unless every person has forgiven me for my mistakes.'_

I was stubborn at the time. And I immediately told him I would never forgive him for the hell he put me through; unless he said sorry for all the times he called me a mudblood. Draco Malfoy has called me a mudblood more than anyone could count, and I was sure he wouldn't remember how much times he said it.

Of course he didn't remember.

But instead, on March 30th I went to the great hall for breakfast. Only to find papers filling up to the ceiling. Each paper said 'I'm sorry Hermione.' Each was written by hand.

He was evil.

And I had no choice but to forgive him.

After that we soon became friends. Nobody even thought it was odd to see Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's arms locked.

One day Draco came to me. And told me he liked me.

The first thing I did was laugh. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to cry.

Until…he shouted that he was serious.

All I could do was smile.

I didn't like Draco Malfoy like that…

But after a year it changed.

After a year…Draco started to get sick. I visited him everyday, and didn't know what he had. But he was too weak to get out of bed, to weak to go to classes, to weak…to see me. So I came to him. He would greet me with a smile and tell me He loved me so much. This sickness lasted for months, and still Draco didn't get better.

One day I came to the room Professor McGongall set up for him. Two people in white coats were all ready in it. I still remember that day…when Draco Malfoy left.

"_I'm going to St. Mungos." _He said smiling, but I could sense his smile was fake. I knew everything about him. _"They are going to cure me. So right after I'm healed, I'll come back to you. You'll wait for me at the Hogwart's gates, right?"_

I could only nod.

After that…it was like a blur.

I waited outside each day. Outside the Hogwarts gates. In the snow, in the rain, in the hot sun. Each day I would wait for him.

He never came.

XxX

Harry looked out the window and saw Hermione standing at the Hogwarts gates once again. He sighed and took a drink of his hot cocoa, "She's goes there every morning. Right after breakfast, she goes there and waits. She doesn't do anything anymore."

"Why doesn't anyone tell her mate?" Ron asked, staring sadly at his best friend outside, "It's been along time…and no one has told her. Why don't we tell her?"

"Tell her that Draco Malfoy is dead?" Harry shook his head, "She'd kill herself."

"Harry," Ron frowned, "Look at her," He pointed out the window, "She is practically dead already. What difference would it make, if anyone told her?"

Harry sighed and stood up, pulling his cloak around him. "Alright, let's go then…we need to tell our best friend…that Draco Malfoy had left her…"

XxX

Why do I feel so cold? It's odd; I've never felt so cold…I lay down on the grass. Today cherry blossoms start to fall. I look up at the pretty pink trees and smile. Draco loved cherry blossoms; he just didn't like to admit it because it was a girl's thing. I always thought it was funny on how he worked.

"_Hermione…"_

I close my eyes and sigh. I'm so tired…all of sudden I feel soft hands stroking my cheek. My eyes flutter open and I'm met with a beautiful sight. Draco is smiling down at me, with cherry blossoms falling behind him.

"_I'm sorry I'm late." _He says. _"You waited right where I told you too. You're a great girl. For that I'll take you somewhere nice."_

"Where?" I whisper. I want to touch his face, just to see if this is real. But my body…it's so limp. I can't move. Why is that?

"_It's a beautiful place Hermione." _Draco smiled _"A place where the sun is always out and cherry blossoms are everywhere. There are so many books it would take you millions of years to read them. The food is the best there! We could live there forever!"_

"Forever?" I smile at him, "Just you and me?"

"_Just you and me Hermione, just you and me!" _

"Alright…let's go."

XxX

Harry and Ron ran outside and looked around, "There she is!" Harry laughed seeing Hermione under a tree. The two boys ran over to her.

"Hermione!" Ron chuckled, "You're covered in tons of cherry blossoms!" He quickly swept them away, to see Hermione's smiling face. "Wow! That must be some dream she's having! I didn't know anyone could sleep with a smile on their face! Come on Hermione wake up before-" Once his hand made contact with her cheek the redhead immediately jumped away. "H-Harry…she…"

Harry nodded and stood up, brushing his knees, he looked up at the sky, "He took her…"

"Who?" Ron looked up at the sky confusingly for any clue on what Harry was babbling about "Who took her?"

Harry grinned like a madman, still looking up. "Thanks Malfoy…" He whispered, "You were late…but thanks…"

**A/N: Again I was bored, and I wanted to make one corny story like this. Hah. I should stop wasting my time making one-shots…but they're just too fun .**

**Please review**


End file.
